Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art dispensing combs and combs with distribution devices, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known, and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
Tsuji U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,273 PA1 Aguirre et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,990 PA1 Aubin U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,309
Tsuji is a disclosure for a portable cosmetic case containing containers for lipsticks, a compacted powder case, and a painting brush inserted in the case.
Aguirre et al show a whistle and that includes a temporarily disabling liquid such as MACE which when sprayed in the face of a person causes tears, dizziness, immobilization and sometimes nausea. The device can be used to propel MACE, a stable dye, or a penetrating odor. Also disclosed is a loop for attachment to a ring member as shown therein.
Aubin shows a carry all device having a plurality of compartments, some hinged, for enclosing various forms of equipment, and also provided with additional structure supporting exterior devices for portage.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of cosmetic compacts and portable container bodies of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the cosmetic bottle compact combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.